300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
WarGreymon
'Abilities' ---- Crest of Courage (Yuuki no Monshou) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each basic attack grants 5 Fury, increasing to 10 Fury on each critical strike. Killing an enemy hero grants 20 Fury and 1 / 20 Fury each time an allied non-hero / hero unit dies within 800 range. He gains 1% bonus Attack Speed for every 2 Fury he currently has and 1% bonus Movement Speed for every 10 Fury he currently has, up to a maximum of 50% bonus Attack Speed and 10% bonus Movement Speed (100 Fury). WarGreymon loses all stacks upon death. *Note - ''This ability doesn't grant bonus Movement Speed in Eternal Battlefield. ---- Dramon Killer Q Cost: '' ''- 'Cooldown: '''5 / 4.5 / 4 / 3.5 / 3 seconds *Passive - ''' Each basic attack applies a Dragon stack on WarGreymon for 8 seconds. When reaching 2 stacks, the Dragon stacks will be consumed on the next basic attack he performs to deal 50/70/90/110/130 + Bonus AD bonus magic damage to enemies hit while reducing their Movement Speed by 25% for 1 second. The active effect of this skill always triggers the bonus magic damage and Movement Speed debuff from this passive to all enemies hit without consuming Dragon stacks. *''Active - '' WarGreymon slashes in a fan-shaped area, dealing 25/35/45/55/65 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Armor by 15% for 2 seconds. If WarGreymon has at least 20 Fury, the skill will consume 20 Fury and the effectiveness of the Armor reduction debuff will be doubled (30%). ---- '''''Brave Shield W Cost: '' ''- 'Cooldown: '''11 seconds *Passive - ''' Each cast of WarGreymon's other skills reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. *''Active - '' WarGreymon applies a stacking shield on himself. The shield can absorb 40/80/120/160/200 + AD damage for 4 seconds. Every 50 bonus Attack Damage increases the shield's duration by 1 second for up to 7 seconds as the maximum duration. If the shield gets destroyed by an enemy, he gains 20 Fury and the next cast of '''''Dramon Killer Q within 4 seconds can stun for 1 second. If WarGreymon has at least 50 Fury when the shield gets destroyed, the stun's duration increases to 1.5 seconds. ---- Great Tornado E Cost: '' ''- 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'WarGreymon launches himself in a corkscrew fashion toward the target direction, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies he spins through and shoving them aside by a short distance. For each hero (both allies and enemies) Wargreymon spins through, he gains 20 Fury. If WarGreymon has at least 15 Fury, the skill will consume 15 Fury and grant 150% bonus Movement Speed to WarGreymon for 1 second upon landing. ---- '''Gaia Force R ''Cost: '' ''- Cooldown: '100 / 85 / 70 seconds *Active - 'WarGreymon throws an energy ball to a targeted area within 1000 range, dealing 250/400/550 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 10%/20%/30% for 2 seconds. While casting this skill, WarGreymon gains 50% Damage Reduction and he becomes immune to most crowd controls for 0.267 seconds. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes